gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 02
Nic and Alex go out for a day to leave Worick to his secondary job, gigolo. Worick is troubled by dreams of his childhood, his family and his lost eye. An article in the paper about the murder of the Arcangelo family twenty-two years ago causes Alex to wonder about the men she is now living with. Full Synopsis The chapter starts with Worick thinking about events that occurred 22 years ago. In the flashback, a bloodied Worick is on the ground holding his eye, his dead father slumped behind him and a bloodied young Nic standing in front of him. Alex wakes up and asks if Nic was going out, but he ignores her. Worick then enters and asks why she didn't sleep in his bed. Alex embarrassedly asks if he didn't remember and Nic fills him in on what happened. He apologises saying he must've mistook her for one of his clients, which makes Alex wonder. The Benriya briefly discuss what jobs they were doing that day and after a little banter, Nic heads out. Worick then asks if Alex would go with Nic for today as it would be bad if a woman answered the phone that day. As Alex walks with Nic, she awkwardly tries to ask him what Worick's main job was. He bluntly replies that Worick is a gigolo. Meanwhile Worick worries about Alex being with Nic before he gets a call from one of his clients. Nic and Alex arrive at Granny Joel's shop and Joel asks why he is with a prostitute. Nic replies that she was "his woman" and Joel acknowledges this, which flusters plus confuses Alex. Then Nic starts his job and proceeds to go upstairs and do business, telling Alex to wait downstairs for him. Alex buys cigarettes for Worick and Joel explains a few things about Nic. Alex then catches sight of an article Joel is reading and asks what it is. The article shows a story about the murder of the Arcangelo family with a picture of a young Worick being specifically highlighted. Joel goes on to explain that the culprits probably lived in this area as anyone with a troubled past can find shelter there. She finishes by telling Alex not to stay with the Benriya long. Nic finishes business and as he is leaving he notices the article underneath his foot. Worick's client asks if his left eye is alright but he brushes if off as nothing important; she kisses it better anyway. Worick then gets dressed and gets ready to leave while his client mentions the article she read in the paper about the murder incident. He puts off the topic and she asks when she'll see him again with Worick replying that it depends on the money. Worick encounters Alex sitting outside the Benriya's office and she asks him when he started working as a gigolo. He tells her and then she asks him if he ever asked himself "why?". He answers he most likely did. The scene shifts to a flashback to the time when Nic arrived at the Arcangelo residence up to the point of the Arcangelo family slaughter and the chapter ends with Worick wondering. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1